<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing on my own by ofgoodchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402532">Dancing on my own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoodchoices/pseuds/ofgoodchoices'>ofgoodchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofgoodchoices/pseuds/ofgoodchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in the corner watching you kiss her. I'm right over here, why can't you see me? I'm giving it my all but I'm not the girl you're taking home.</p>
<p>Just a short drabble based on a song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing on my own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An idea that came up after listening to Robyn's Dancing on my own song for one hour straight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn’t a person who enjoyed parties, quite the contrary. But spending time hanging out with friends to music too loud for her sensitive ears and unpleasant smells wasn't the reason why she'd decided to be here. Not at all. That said reason was talking to a pretty girl.</p>
<p>Tall, slightly tan, muscular. She'd always said Mari had a type but she would shake it off with one of her signature grins and replied Dia was her type, making the later's heart skip a beat even if she never admitted it out loud. How naive of her to ever have hope that her childhood crush would return her feelings.</p>
<p>Now, she was standing in a corner of the big dark place, sipping nonchalantly at her horrible whatever-she-was-drinking, watching from afar how the reason of her headaches -and heartache- kept dancing and flirting with the handsome stranger.</p>
<p>The music changed to one very well-known song and oh how ironic it was that when the chorus hit, both women got incredibly close until their bodies collided in a heated make out session. Dia felt her heart sinking and a lump forming in her throat. The room started to spin but not because of too much alcohol. She should be used to it by now after so many years knowing the blonde, but everytime they went out, the story repeated itself. Mari leaving her alone in the dance floor, finding a nice catch for the night or worst, trying to find her a suitor. But she was never the one going back home with Mari.</p>
<p>Maybe the problem was she didn't have enough alcohol in her system just yet so she did what the same ritual as always. Dia got another drink, and then another until her brain was clouded and she couldn't think about her loved one.</p>
<p>She did the only thing she could do to stop hurting about an unrequited love. She kept dancing on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>